


An Emptiness that does not Exist

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [55]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Longing, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isolation is a strange thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Emptiness that does not Exist

Life is a strange thing

Knowing that you are, but are not a body

Feeling an emptiness that does not truly exist

Longing for that person who can somehow make it whole

 

Isolation is a strange thing

When thralls of people walk the same street

When deep within you know that all is the same

Yet, your chest clenches and tears cling to your eyelids

 

Waiting is a strange thing

When time is nothing but memory, a dream

When what you’re waiting for stands just out of reach

A thought, an inspiration, a rippling wave


End file.
